Sleepy
by shikonotama
Summary: Kagome could barely keep her eyes open...oh dear was that a tree...please read and review


_Sleepy_

 _Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha_

* * *

The cool summer breeze blew her hair lazily over her shoulders. The sweet smell of wild flowers made the girl sigh in contentment.

She closed her eyes for a second, just a second wanting nothing more than to simply lay there on the luscious green fields.

'Kagome…' she frowned , someone was calling stifled a yawn and opened her eyelids which felt like bricks.

"Kagome!" she saw a blurry figure in red standing in front of her. She squinted trying to focus her watery eyes.

"Huh"

Inuyasha lifted his brow at her. She seemed dazed. He frowned , they had jewel shards to find and it was barely noon.

"Oi wench wake up we got to get moving" she turned her sleepy eyes to him, blinking and then finally giving a small nod.

"Awright inu.." the rest of her words were swallowed up by her yawn. She distinctly wondered if staying up the whole night craming for the test had been such a good idea.

She stumbled past him down the hill toward their companions who looked slightly worried. Walking up to sango she stood beside the elder girl her half lidded eyes straining to stay open.

Sango lightly placed her hand around the girls shoulder "Kagome chan are you alright?" she looked concerned when her friend stared at her letting the words sink in.

Finally kagome smiled placing her hands on the elder girls shoulders "D_don't worry sango chan. I'm just fine" she patted the girls shoulders twice and began walking "Come on let's go, we have jewel shards to find"

Everyone had an amused expression on their face. Sensing that no one was following her, she turned back to look at them, her expression clearly asking them why they weren't following her.

Inuyasha sighed and walked up to the dazed girl. He grasped her shoulders and piloted her to turn in the opposite direction "This way wench" his voice held amusement.

Sango giggled as the younger girl looked puzzled for a moment and shrugged and began walking in the right direction.

"Well inuyasha shall we get going before kagome sama runs into trouble" miroku said rubbing his red cheek.

Inuyasha scoffed "That girls a magnet for trouble." Finally going after then young miko who was now walking in a zigzag pattern down the muddy road.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour or so. Kagome was trailing at the back of the group, he vision starting to get blurry again. She yawned into her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment but continued walking. But will soon realize her mistake.

THUD

Every one turned to look at kagome lying on the floor with a dazzed expression her face. Her hand went to her abused forehead "oww".

No one spoke for a few minutes and then they all heard a grunt.

Everyone turned to look at inuyasha, his hair shadowing his face. They saw his shoulders tremble slightly.

"uhh inuyasha" shippo dared jumping onto his shoulder trying to see his expression, then

"hahahahaha" he sat down holding his stomach laughing like a kid, without a care in the world. The others lips twitched slightly, pretty soon everyone except kagome was giggling.

She pouted and rubbed the bruise slowly forming on her fore head . she whined softly when she felt it sting.

A clawed hand gently pulled hers away from her forehead. Looking up at his golden eyes he tugged at her to stand up. He looked toward the others "Make camp here. We'll head out after lunch"

While the others went about preparing the meal, inuyasha led kagome into the forest. His grip on her hand still gentle. Ahe was surprised but was happy.

Finally coming to a small stream, they sat down on the pebbly ground. He let go of her hand and dipping the hem of his horai into the stream, bringing it to her bruised forehead gently dabbing it.

"clumsy" his murmer brought a smile to her face.

Her soft giggle made him smirk. By the time he was done , he looked down at her. His gaze softened when he saw that she was asleep.

The others looked up when they heard their friends come back. But frowned when they only saw one shadow coming their way.

"Inuyasha where's kagome" shippo asked him. He was about to jump onto the hanyous shoulder but stopped.

"Oh there she is. Is she okay" he looked at his adoptive mother who was fast asleep on inuyashas back, her arms wound around his neck, her face buried into his neck.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her legs, nooding at the kitsune "Yeah runt. She's just tired"

"The poor thing she was up all night studying for her test" sango gently brushed the young mikos hair which lay sprawled over the boys shoulder.

"I feel bad for laughing at kagome sama's misfortune earlier" miroku's words caused the other two to feel guilty as well.

"Let's apologize when she wakes up" sango told the others, as she watched the halfdemon hold the miko so gently she smiled.

"Come on you lot let's get moving" inuyasha's yelled to them a lot softer than normal. They all knew it was because he of the sleeping girl on his back.

Soon they were on their way. Miroku and sango were walking ahead of the group absorbed in their own conversation. Shippo and kirara were jumping lightly ahead of them.

Inuyasha trailed at the back holding his precious cargo. It was near dusk when kagome showed signs of waking.

Her hands gripped the front of his horai as she yawned lightly.

"Inu?"

He squeezed her knee lightly "You feel asleep. I had to carry you, cause if you had tried walking on your own again, you would have slamed into a tree again" he smirked when she playfully hit him upside the head.

She let her head fall back onto his shoulder "thank you yasha" gripping his chest in her soft hands.

He smiled hearing the name she used only when they were alone "No problem kags"

* * *

Sooo what do you think. Do you like it… huh do you, do you?

Please review… I would like to hear your opnion and criticism is also welcome…


End file.
